


Apple Cores

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death Note drabble crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Fear of Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Since I deleted the collection from my Fanfiction.net account years ago, I lost most of the chapters, but managed to relocate the first 3 where I'd reposted them on a forum. I'll have to dig through my old handwritten drafts to see if I can find any of the others.
> 
> I probably won't add anything new to this, as I don't write for Death Note anymore.

~ Apple Cores ~

In the middle of interrogating Light, L suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence and paged Watari.

"Watari, bring me  _that_ ," L said into his cell phone.

A few minutes later Watari entered the room with a silver case in his hands. He opened the case and presented it to L. It contained a single syringe and a small bottle of clear fluid.

 _S-sodium pentathol?_  Light though nervously. If L used the truth serum on him, it was all over...

"What is that, Ryuzaki?" he asked, keeping his voice even but allowing a calculated amount of curiousity in his tone.

"Insulin," L answered, loading the syringe.

"Insulin?" Light repeated, both surprised and relieved that it was not sodium pentathol after all.

L pulled up his sleeve and prepared the injection site. Light watched in fascination as L gave himself the shot.

"I'm diabetic," L explained, dropping the empty syringe into the trashcan.

~oOo~


	2. Strange Apple

~ Apple Cores ~

Ryuk picked up an orange from the fruit bowl and said, "Light, this is a really strange apple."

Light looked at what the Shinigami was holding and said flatly, "Ryuk, that's an orange."

"I know it's orange," the Shiningami replied, apparently thinking Light was commenting on the fruit's color. Ryuk tilted his head to the side, and kept titling it much farther than a human could have been able to manage, as he stared at the fruit in his hand.

Light noticed the odd phrasing of the Shinigami's reply and so he was not  _entirely_  surprised by Ryuk's next comment.

"That makes it an even stranger apple."

~oOo~


	3. Ryuk Eats an Orange

~ Apple Cores ~

Ryuk kept examining the orange and commenting on what a strange apple it was. Light was getting annoyed with the Shinigami's antics.

"Just  _eat it_  already, Ryuk!" he snapped.

"Boy, you're cranky today, Light," Ryuk replied, and obediently took a big bite out of the orange. "Ew, bleeeeecchh." He spit it out and wiped his tongue on his sleeve repeatedly, trying to get rid of the nasty bitter taste.

"... you're supposed to take the peel off first."

~oOo~


End file.
